1. Field:
This invention concerns opening metal containers which are commonly in use for holding such liquids as soft drinks, ales and beer. These containers have seals in their tops. The seals are forced into the containers by tabs attached to the tops. The tabs are termed lift tabs and the containers are termed pop-tops. To open such containers the tab is lifted to force the seal into the can and then the tab is returned to a position essentially parallel to the top.
2. Prior Art:
Known prior art has been formed, related to lift-tab openers and openers for such containers, in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.
4,361,251--Detachment Resistant Retained Lever PA0 4,322,016--Proof of Purchase Means for Self Opening Cans PA0 4,524,646--Tab Can Opener Tool
Further prior art is my previous patent application, titled
Easy Lift Tab Container Opener, Ser. No. 06/828,508 filing date 02/12/86 and now U.S. Pat. No. 4,663,994. The apparatus in the previous application lifts the tab and opens the container but does not return the tab to a position essentially parallel to the container top.
The lift-tabs are generally located in a recess below the upper rim of the container. This makes opening other than manually difficult and manual opening requires considerable dexterity of fingers and thumbs.
Further, it generally entails the use of both hands, one to grip the container and the other to lift and operate the tab.
In many businesses such as soft drink stands, beverage dispensing machine centers, restaurants, cocktail lounges, taverns and the like, containers may be opened in numbers of a score or more each day by one individual.
Other persons, such as women with long decorative fingernails, the aged, physically challenged, or less dexterous for other reasons often find it difficult or impossible to lift the tab sufficiently to break the seal and gain access to the contents.
Therefore, the principal objective of the subject invention is to provide simple means to lift the tab, break the seal, and gain access to the contents of lift-tab containers and return tabs to approximately the unopened position, thus permitting consumption direct from the can, if desired, without the tab interfering with the consumer's nose.
It is a further objective that the invention require a minimum of effort and dexterity in the opening of a lift-tab container.